


Trial and Error

by corellisi



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellisi/pseuds/corellisi
Summary: Once again, Wedge is talking to Tycho after a mission, attempting to scold him for being too brash. While Tycho considers Wedge's words each time, but distractions work best, and this time Tycho uses a new method.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Tycho so have this short little fic that takes place sometime after the Krytos Trap but is not specifically anywhere in the Rogue Squadron arc of the novels.
> 
> I wrote this in the mindset of an AU where Tycho never had strong romantic feelings for Winter or something to that effect.
> 
> I didn't really proofread, so there are likely a few mistakes.

Leaning against the doorframe, Wedge wears a determined look, communicating to Tycho that they are going to talk right now and there is no way he’s getting out of it. Without a word, Tycho steps back and lets Wedge in, the door automatically sliding closed. How it’s usually happened, Wedge would say his fill, arms crossed in a near threatening manner, but Tycho knows its whatever anxiety that’s racing through Wedge leftover from the stunts they pull. And so, he lets Wedge start.

“Tycho, you could have gotten yourself killed.”

“It’s a part of the job. You don’t think I worry about you when we’re in flight?” Tycho takes a few steps closer, lightly touching Wedge’s arm. 

“I’m the commander of the squadron, it’s a part of my job to look after everyone.” He takes into account all the lives of the pilots. For someone who has tried his best to keep distance between his squadron, he has failed in that, letting himself open up to pain if disaster strikes. What’s made it worse is that Tycho has become a closer friend, and after all that’s happened to him Wedge has made it a mission to worry.

“But that’s not what this is about. You don’t talk to anyone else like this. Wedge, you know that I’m a damn good pilot.” A hand grips Wedge’s elbow and pulls him forward, taking Wedge into a hug. “I’d never purposefully hurt you.”

Wedge complies and puts his arms around Tycho, subconsciously rubbing Tycho’s back. “I know you wouldn’t but it should never come to that.” With a sigh, Tycho places hands on Wedge’s shoulders putting some distance between them so he can look the slightly shorter man in the eyes. 

Neither say a word for a moment, just gazing into each other’s eyes. Tycho reaches up to run a hand through Wedge’s hair, stopping right before the nape of his neck. Swallowing, Wedge tries to calm himself, unsure of himself. Why is his heartbeat growing louder? Why is he so worried about what his friend might do? He doesn’t have the answers. 

When Wedge feels Tycho’s lips against his, his thoughts scramble and can’t even process what exactly is happening. The commander of Rogue Squadron eventually responds to the kiss, easing into the feeling. He could have pulled back, but it’s Tycho. His hands fall slightly down Tycho’s back, melting into the tender gesture. A moment to ignore everything else? What is the purpose of it? 

Fingers loosen their grip on dark hair as panting mouths come apart. With his other hand rubbing circles into Wedge’s shoulder, Tycho looks to Wedge with sincere eyes. The smirk plastered on Tycho’s face is one Wedge is all too familiar with.

“Don’t think just because you kissed me you’re getting off so easily.” 

Tycho doesn’t even try to suppress his proud look. “You think that’s the only reason I kissed you?” Without waiting for an answer, Tycho leans in again, causing Wedge to instinctively tilt his head for another kiss, but their lips don’t meet. They stay breathing into each other’s mouths as Wedge contemplates just how lost he wants to get.

“I need to talk to you about you and you’re making this about me.” Never has kissing been used to get Wedge to forget about his worries. The last thing Tycho wants is for Wedge to worry so damn much about him and even if he can’t get Wedge to drop something, it’s an accomplishment delaying the talk. But what Wedge doesn’t know is that he’s been trying to do this for months now.

“You’re still not getting it.” 

Unlike the kiss they shared before, this time it’s fierce, demanding more involvement. Tycho’s hand finds a new spot to grab Wedge’s hair and it earns him a soft moan from the dark-haired man. Finally yielding to the contact, thinking nothing but Tycho in a way different from before, Wedge puts his hands on Tycho’s hips. The blond steps forward as he licks into Wedge’s mouth, but Wedge doesn’t give in; he pulls away slightly. Voice winded, Wedge says, “Tycho…”

“What’s wrong?” Smoothing his hand down the back of Wedge’s neck, Tycho carefully watches Wedge. He can’t figure if Wedge will be upset with him after this. The hand that’s been on Wedge’s shoulders moves to brush stray hairs that have fallen in Wedge’s face.

“What are you doing?” Wedge almost whispers, uncertainty threatening his tone.

“Come here. Sit down.” Tycho, drops his hands down, but not without slipping his own into one of Wedge’s, causing Wedge to remove his hands from Tycho’s waist. The distance is nothing. They both plop down on Tycho’s bunk in a short amount of time. “Have you ever thought of the times we’ve been in the same bed together?”

“What do you mean?” Admittedly, he does know what Tycho is asking, but doesn’t understand its relevancy. He has, of course. Tycho is one of his closest friends.

“I’ve thought about those times a lot.” Shifting forward, Tycho appears to be leaning in to kiss Wedge yet again, but he never gets close enough to do so. “Being there for each other. I appreciate your presence.”

“Tycho, where are you going with this?”

“I love you, Wedge.”

The silence pours in, filling the space between them. Tycho has little to be embarrassed about. He’s confident of his feelings, knowing that he’s felt this way for a while. He’s always admired the Corellian, always been glad to have Wedge as a great friend. Even if the romantic feelings aren’t mutual, Tycho will still love Wedge for who he is, for being a good man. 

Opening his mouth for a moment, Wedge tries to respond with words knowing that he shouldn’t be giving Tycho silence, but he doesn’t know what he wants to say. He’s just staring at Tycho, the Alderaanian orphan who is still near his face. Giving Wedge a moment, Tycho finally leans in closer, brushing his nose against Wedge’s cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Tycho’s vision is trained on his own. Clearly, Tycho is watching for any sort of response if Wedge will not give him words. Tycho tilts his head so he can brush his lips against the corner of Wedge’s lips, small smile tugging at them. 

Wedge tilts his head to capture Tycho’s lips in a soft kiss, prompting Tycho to hold Wedge’s face with a hand. It’s different, knowing how Tycho feels. Wedge lets Tycho pull him down on top of him and kisses Tycho with more force. Curiously, Wedge’s hands drift over Tycho’s arms and travel up to caress the man’s face and run through his hair. Tycho finally breaches Wedge’s lips and slides his tongue against Wedge’s hearing another moan from his commander. It’s the second time he’s ever heard Wedge make a pleased noise like that and it’s satisfying to know he caused it. The kiss lasts for another moment and Tycho breaks away, causing Wedge to chase after his lips.

Again neither says anything for a moment; breathing is all that can be heard. With an arm around Wedge’s waist, Tycho holds him close, rubbing small circles into his back. “What’s on you mind?” Tycho asks, fully aware of the mouth that’s fastened to his jaw.

Wedge raises his brows nearly involuntarily. “How long have you loved me?” It’s a near mumble because his lips are still pressed to Tycho’s skin. 

“Not sure. I’ve always been lucky to call you my friend but sometime after Endor, I realized I’ve wanted to know you in a different way.” But before this he had never made a move. Of course, he had flirted lightly, words that could have been seen as playful banter between the two. Everyone knows how close they are, but it’s only ever been seen from the level of a platonic friendship. Tycho never voiced his feelings to anyone, knowing if the information fell into the wrong hands the situation might be handled poorly and cause unnecessary embarrassment. What has also kept him back is Wedge’s closeness to Luke Skywalker. Not that it has ever been a problem; the small spikes of jealous in Tycho always smooth over when he sees how happy Wedge is around Luke. If Wedge is happy, then Tycho has no reason to try and take it from him.

Wedge has always believed in Tycho and Wedge even thinks him more of a hero than he is. True, the humbling sentiment is something he projects onto many of his close friends, but Tycho has been through so much and stayed resilient through it all. If Wedge could have moved mountains for Tycho without any sort of repercussions, he would have done so. Even through the time of his trial, Tycho was the one convincing Wedge he’d be okay while Wedge could not stop pacing and thinking on it all. 

“When you were captured by Isard, I…” For a moment Wedge backs away, almost mimicking the part of him wishing to reel back in and not say anything. “I took it hard, harder than I thought was possible. I was scared. I needed you.”

“I’m here now, Wedge.” He presses a chaste kiss to Wedge’s mouth, fighting the urge to kiss him properly. “I come back to you each time.”

“I’m always fearful that there might be a time when you won’t and I’ll lose you.” There’s a small crack in his voice that causes Tycho to kiss Wedge gently, trying to bring him out of the theoretical thoughts. 

“You worry too much about me,” Tycho mumbles against his lips in a soft voice. There is no protest from Wedge, who just presses his lips back with the same easy pressure. Tycho breaks the kiss and looks to Wedge with a smile, carding a hand through his hair. “Stay with me for a moment.”

But they both know Wedge will never dull his concern. Tycho knows him well enough to assume that he’s responsible for knocking down more of Wedge’s defenses and opening him up more, making the pilot vulnerable to pain. If he’s doing this right, then he won’t need to be worrying about hurting Wedge.

“I think I can manage sparing some time,” Wedge replies with a light sigh.


End file.
